


Through Skin Unexposed

by thegirlinthedeathfrisbee, TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthedeathfrisbee/pseuds/thegirlinthedeathfrisbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloth rubs cloth—it sears through like electricity, unabashed and unashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Skin Unexposed

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. This little gem is not mine. At all. The beauteous Ali decided to try her hand -- and by trying her hand I basically went "You need to write a FitM" and she went "Ok, bro." 
> 
> Enjoy. And for the love of all the gods go read her stuff. Put her in the co-authors so you could find her easily.

Four in the morning. 

Telly illuminates a darkened room. Good cop. Bad cop. 

One tea. One lager. 

One laugh, two men. 

A man chases down a villain with a gun wielded too much like a sword. 

Another shifts, reassembles. 

Cloth rubs cloth—it sears through like electricity, unabashed and unashamed. 

Thigh-to-thigh. 

Knee-to-knee. 

Heart-to-heart, through skin unexposed. 

Or so it seems. 

A clearing of throats, “Fancy another cuppa?” 

“No, thank you.” 

Four in the morning—bated breath and bad telly and words that haunt through skin unseen. 

The villain is shot.


End file.
